Sweetheart
by yoonmined
Summary: "Sesakit apapun perlakuan Jimin terhadap Yoongi, Yoongi tetap mencintai Jimin dan Jimin juga sangat mencintai Yoongi."


**Sweetheart**

 **By. Yoonmined (krompyang)**

 **Cast: Jimin x Yoongi (Yoonmin / Minyoon) | Genre: Angst, hurt/comfort, romance | Rate: General**

 _ **Summary: "Sesakit apapun perlakuan Jimin terhadap Yoongi, Yoongi tetap mencintai Jimin dan Jimin juga sangat mencintai Yoongi."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pria dengan tampang yang bisa dikatakan memprihatinkan itu kini sedang terduduk sembari menekuk kedua lututnya. Min Yoongi, pria yang kerap disapa Yoongi tersebut terisak pelan, terbukti dari pundaknya yang terlihat bergetar. Namun, suara seseorang membuatnya sedikit terkejut dan dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Yak! mengapa kau menangis hah?"

Yoongi diam, terlalu takut untuk membalas ucapan laki-laki bersurai merah itu. Park Jimin, kekasih Yoongi.

"Kutanya mengapa kau menangis?!" Gertak Jimin sambil mencengkram dagu Yoongi.

"Maaf" Yoongi hanya mampu mengucapkan kata itu saja, saat ini dia benar-benar merasa ketakutan.

Setetes air mata mengalir dengan mulusnya dipipi Yoongi, membuat Jimin menatap Yoongi tajam.

PLAK!

"SUDAH KUKATAKAN, AKU TIDAK SUKA MELIHAT AIR MATA MU!" Bentak Jimin kasar, Yoongi tetap menundukan kepalanya tidak berani sama sekali menatap wajah Jimin yang saat ini dianggap nya sangat mengerikan karena marah. Lagi-lagi air mata itu mengalir dari mata Yoongi, kali ini sangat deras. Jimin yang melihat Yoongi menangispun, menarik lengan Yoongi kasar dan menyeret paksa kedalam kamar mandi.

"Ti.. tidak... Kumohon jangan mengunciku disini. Jimin, kumohon.." Mohon Yoongi kepada Jimin. Jimin seakan-akan menulikan pendengarannya, ia mendorong paksa tubuh lemah Yoongi kedalam kamar mandi dan dengan segera menguncinya. Ia menarik kunci itu dan melemparkannya kesembarang tempat. Jimin mengacak rambutnya kasar dan segera berjalan meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Jimin..." Teriak Yoongi lemah.

 _/_

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengusap wajahnya pelan. Sedetik kemudian ia berlari menuju kamarnya.

 _SHIT_

Ia mengurung Yoongi nya semalaman didalam kamar mandi. Dengan cepat Jimin mendobrak pintu kamar mandi itu, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat tubuh seseorang yang sangat disayangi nya tergeletak lemah dilantai dingin tersebut. Segera Jimin mengangkat tubuh kurus Yoongi dan membawa nya masuk kekamar mereka. Jimin membaringkan Yoongi pelan ditempat tidur. Ia menatap Yoongi dalam, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukan nya pada Yoongi semalam. Perlahan Jimin mengangkat tangannya untuk mengelus pipi mulus itu, perih. Jimin merasakan perih saat melihat pipi Yoongi yang masih memerah akibat tamparannya.

"Mianhae, kau seharusnya tidak perlu menangisi lelaki brengsek sepertiku. Aku merasa seperti pecundang karena membuatmu terluka seperti ini."

Cuppp! Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sayang.

"Kau tau hyung, aku sangat mencintaimu—" Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan hati-hati.

"Melebihi diriku sendiri. Karena kau adalah segalanya bagiku."

Jimin tersenyum tulus, tanpa sadar setetes airmata telah mengalir disudut matanya. Yoongi terbangun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Jiminnie.. Sangat." Suara Yoongi bergetar, ia berusaha menahan airmata nya untuk tidak keluar. Namun, sekeras apapun Yoongi menahannya tetap saja airmata itu mengalir. Yoongi mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap pelan airmata Jimin.

"Yoongi hyung..." Jimin menatap Yoongi dalam. Sedetik kemudian ia mulai mencium kelopak mata indah milih Yoongi.

"Aku berjanji mulai detik ini akan selalu menjagamu. Memberikan mu cinta kasih yang tulus dari hatiku. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi hyung.." Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan penuh kasih sayang. Yoongi tersenyum dengan sangat manis dan dengan perlahan ia mencoba duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"Terima kasih Jimin, kuharap kau benar-benar menepati janjimu kali ini." Yoongi memeluk Jimin dengan sangat erat, Jimin tanpa pikir panjang membalas pelukan Yoongi tidak kalah eratnya.

"I love you Park Yoongi, you'll always be my sweetheart till the ends."

CUP!

Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi pelan, tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun. Jimin mulai mengisap bibir Yoongi lembut. Yoongi menutup matanya dan melilitkan lengan nya dileher Jimin, membalas setiap perlakuan Jimin. Jimin membaringkan tubuh mungil Yoongi diatas ranjang dan... TEEEEEETTTT

 **-FIN!-**

I'M BACK WITH NEW FICT AND NEW USERNAME!

Hehehe, sebenarnya ini udah nampung lama banget dilaptop dan jujur ini fanfic gak jelas yang pernah aku buat. Aku cuman nyoba-nyoba bikin ginian dan hasilnya, kalian bisa baca sendiri. GAK BANGET alias HANCUR! :''3 Maklum ya, aku masih author abal x'D So, jangan lupa review ya. Thankyou! ^^


End file.
